the last stand: Origenes
by yarith hey you
Summary: Los orígenes de como fue mostrándose todo desde un principió, viendo la edad de piedra, viendo vikingos, nativos, indios y mucho mas. Avanzando de era en era, viendo la importancia de cada personaje que aparece hasta llegar a nuestras intrépidas heroínas y luego terminando hasta donde es mi era. Lee la historia de cada pony, que el héroe siempre necesito un ejemplo a seguir.


**The last stand: Origins  
****Prologo. - El comienzo de la historia  
**_"Acércate mi intrépido aventurero…"_

Que te tengo que contar una historia, una historia desde el comienzo, retomando los lugares de tantos ponis valerosos, mercenarios audaces y fuertes, alicornios y reyes grandiosos, jefes y líderes que te imaginaras si así era antes de que Equestria y el mundo antes de que fuese destruida y después de que fuese destruida, después de que Equestria tuviera gobernantes tan poderosos, antes y después de una división feudal, antes, durante y después de las guerras internas, antes de una guerra contra los grifos, también te contare como fue la adaptación de los humanos a este mundo y también como se hizo la primera y única gran guerra mundial mágica, la caída de toda Equestria y parte de todo el mundo. Quien diría que este mundo mágico, quien fue creada por unos cuantos llegase a cenizas y tardase 200 años para una gran reconstrucción a escala mundial. Pues también hablare las guerras y los personajes quienes tendrás que recordar por los siglos de los siglos, yo solo soy un narrador, un historiador, mi fecha actual es después del mundo post-apocalíptico que este mundo y Equestria fuese destruida, ahora vivimos una época soleada, aunque la vida que llevamos no es del todo. Oh, y no voy a olvidar que ahora fundaron una especie de organización de reinos unidos, o conocida como la "O.R.U" de esta manera ya no habrá más guerras, espero… pero bueno, les comentaré como antes tomábamos la magia, como los unicornios la empezaron a usar y como nacieron héroes tan poderosos y fuertes, capaces de romper una roca gigante con un simple chasquido de dedos –hablando humana mente– dejemos de palabrerías y comencemos con la historia de la vida.

**The last stand: Origins  
Escena 1. - Orígenes  
Capítulo 1: Nuestras raíces**

"_Acércate forastero…"_

"Ven viajero, no despegues tus ojos de tu futuro, ya que yo os desvelare lo asombroso que sois para vosotros mismos" Hablaba un poni con una vestimenta de hechicero, mas no se sabía si era unicornio. Pelaje color rojo, básicamente el mismo era completamente rojo.

Aquí nos encontramos, la época en donde los equinos terrestres se encontraban solos. Estos mismos hacían mucho para sobrevivir ya que ellos plantaban su propia comida y algunos desvelaban mucha tecnología para ellos mismo, o en esta época, casi 2000 años antes de la llegada de los humanos a este mundo mágico. "MÁGIA" algo que hacían a un poni terrestre único entre muchos y ese brujo, hechicero o incluso curandero. En estos pequeños grupos tan simples y monótonos hay ponis quienes se pasan toda su vida en ser curanderos, brujos o hechiceros, pero no es fácil ya que se necesitan hacer grupos para buscar lo inexplorable en ese entonces. ¿Quién es el importante en esta escena? Ya lo sabrás, pues solo contaré lo más importante que hizo.

Un poni, quien tal vez para todos sea desconocido ahora será alguien después, puesto a que es un poni fofo y sin experiencia de nada ahora por el hecho de ser joven, ya veremos qué tan equivocado estaban todos.

"¿Yo?" Pregunto el poni, quien era un poni bastante flacucho, más flacucho que los demás ponis de la pequeña aldea, era blanco de pelaje, con crin y cola un rojo oscuro, en esta época, los ponis casualmente eran verdes, pero había ciertos individuos, como este, que tienen un color llamativo y raro a la vez. Este poni cuyo nombre es…

"¡Grognak! ¡Ven!" Grito su madre muy enfurecida. Una yegua pelaje crema, con crin y cola café.

Pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es la vida del pequeño Grognak, un nombre algo barbárico, ya que su padre era uno de los pocos barbaros de la aldea, pero después de tales batallas colosales contra las tribus cercas de su aldea, dejaron de atacarlos, pero sus curanderos atacaban con magia, esa no era la excepción de los ponis hechiceros.

"¿Mande mamá?" Pregunto el pequeño Grognak.

"Te dije que no estuvieras fuera…" contesto la madre algo enojada.

El hechicero viendo tal escena decidió interrumpir con algo de magia, con un poco de polvo el solo la tiro y apareció enfrente de la madre.

"Señora…" hablo persuasivamente, abrazando a la yegua con una pata. "Deje que le lea el futuro a su hijo, estoy sintiendo algo fuerte en su futuro y eso me interesaría saberlo…" Y antes de que la madre respondiese el hechicero contesto rápidamente. "No le cobrare…"

La madre no lo pensó "Está bien, espero sea algo bueno el futuro de mi estúpido hijo…"

La madre odiaba a su hijo pequeño, ya que no era como el hijo mayor, ella se ganaba el odio de todas las madres de la aldea por el simple hecho de ser la esposa de un bárbaro defensor de la aldea. Su hijo mayor ya estaba acompañando a su padre y solo tiene 10 años, pero su hijo de al menos 5 años –Refiriéndonos a Grognak– El pequeño no sabe mucho.

"A ver pequeño…" Hablo el hechicero y con otra bomba de humo el hechicero se esfumo de la escena y escaparon hacía la pequeña tienda que tenía el hechicero.

En el interior, ya con la mesa puesta y la típica esfera en medio de la mesa el hechicero se atreve a observar al pequeño detenidamente, pero nada lo contenta a simple vista, así que se para y lo observa más detenidamente. Pero nada de lo que esperaba ¿Qué es lo que busca el hechicero? ¿Un indicio de que va a hacer algo grande? ¿Algo mejor? ¿Algo de que nunca llegara a suceder en estos anales de la historia? Quien sabe… pero ahora lo sabremos.

El Hechicero ya algo cansado se sienta en el otro lado de la mesa y observa sus ojos detenidamente. El pequeño sin saber nada de lo que está pasando el empieza hechicero empieza a hablar "¿Qué es tu padre?" pregunto.

"Mi padre es un bárbaro…" respondió el pequeño Grognak.

El hechicero, sabiendo esto no se sorprendió mucho, puesto a que él viajaba y es un héroe, ya sean de esos que pelean a distancia con Hondas. Estos soldados ya conocidos como "HONDEROS" son soldados que usan una liana con una piedra y las lanzan hacia los enemigos más débiles en armamento militar. Puesto que en esta época era de época de los descubrimientos, donde los ponis y no ponis hacían lo que sea para sobrevivir. Una época dura.

El hechicero miro con más fuerza al niño y no veía nada. Después de unos segundos el hechicero se cansó y recurrió al plan B.

"Pequeño…" Hablo normalmente el hechicero.

"¿Si?"

"Pon tus manos en la esfera…" dijo el hechicero.

El pequeño hizo caso sin preguntar por qué, el hechicero se quitó el sombrero y se desveló la pregunta de que si era unicornio o no. El pequeño Grognak algo impresionado por la apariencia del poni que estaba delante de él, con un cuerno en la frente. El pequeño se maravilló de tal cosa y ya no ponía atención, mientras que el hechicero apuntaba su cuerno a la esfera Grognak estaba casi en shock, entonces el cuerno de el hechicero brillo y empezó a brillar la esfera, mostrando un futuro que no era suyo, si no que era el del pequeño Grognak, pasaron pocos segundos hasta que se cansó el hechicero y dejo de brillar su cuerno.

El pequeño Grognak sin saber que paso pregunto "¿Q-Que paso?"

El hechicero quien estaba en el piso cociente se levantó lentamente y abrió su boca "Ohm, mi cabeza…"

"¿¡Qué ocurrió!?" pregunto Grognak, algo más histérico.

"Ohh, cierto…" Retomo el hechicero. "Bueno…" dijo levantándose "… Lo que paso fue que usando la esfera como ayuda para poder leer tu futuro, cosa que es algo difícil, pude leer tu futuro y créeme que será mucho mejor de lo que esperabas, y de lo que yo esperaba…" dijo agarrándose la barbilla "pero descuida, ahora que sé que tu futuro será de ser un héroe y pelear contra gigantescas criaturas y pelear contra aldeas vecinas y enemigas será un futuro de lo que pocos quieren llegar a ser. Mi consejo es que si quieres que ocurra nunca te rindas, ese es mi consejo, así que ya te puedes retirar…"

"¿Cómo me retiro?"

"Fácil, solo lanzo una bola de humo y te esfumaras"

"¿Cómo?"

"¡ASÍ!"

Dicho esto, el pequeño Grognak se esfumo del lugar, y ahora estaba afuera de la carpa de el hechicero, ahora sabiendo que su futuro tratara de ser un héroe será mejor avanzar a ser alguien grande y nunca rendirse. ¿Esto termina aquí? Apenas es el comienzo de la aventura de "GROGNAK EL BARBARO"

11 años más tarde

Nos encontrábamos en una batalla colosal, miles de ponis luchando entre sí por el dominio territorial. Era el grupo de "BURBURUS" los tribales de una aldea un poco más lejana, contra la pequeña aldea que ahora era un pueblo bárbaro de "PONIRBUS" todos se atacaban, el pueblo bárbaro "BURBURUS" tenían una vestimenta algo menos barbárica pero tenían armados muy bien reforzados con escudos para avanzar entre los ataques constantes de los "PONIRBUS" en cuanto a los "PONIRBUS", ellos atacaban a distancia ya sea con resorteras u hondas, pero también tenían lanzas y espadas, como los demás, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Aquí es donde entra el conocido como el pastor de fuego del pueblo "PONIRBUS" ¡GROGNAK EL BARBARO! Grognak entra con una espada, decapitando un poni enemigo, enfundando su espada ahí es donde agarra a su enemigo decapitado para corromper el falange, ahí es donde entraban todos los demás ponis con lanzas y armas cuerpo a cuerpo, atacando a la parte debilitada de sus enemigos, de la cabeza hasta sus hombros, sus cuatro patas fortalecidas con escudos y avanzaban hacia sus enemigos en forma de falange. Pero Grognak era inteligente y uso a su enemigo y corrompiendo el falange de su enemigo avanzaron hasta llegar al pueblo, mientras que los pocos que pudieron entrar al pueblo defendían a Grognak, los que estaban de apoyo lanzando piedras mataban a sus enemigos, era una victoria casi ganada. Solo faltaba llegar al jefe y derrotar a su pequeña legión quien suponía una amenaza hacía el pequeño grupo del padre de Grognak, una guerra de casi 6 años acabaría hoy. Grognak avanzando hacía la pequeña carpa del jefe de los barbaros, matando a cualquier civil o militar atravesándose, decapitándolos con su espada muy bien afilada, ahí fue cuando entro a la carpa del jefe, pintada la pequeña entrada de un rojo. Entrando se topó con el líder del grupo bárbaro enemigo, quien había mandado a matar al segundo al mando, ósea, su hermano. Se levantó y peleo contra Grognak, ¡UN ERROR FATAL! Grognak ataco a una de sus patas y cayo, su pata algo cortada. Grognak volteo la espada y se la encajo a la cabeza del jefe sin pensarlo. Paso un rato hasta salir y ver que el arrasamiento de la aldea era inevitable, Grognak vio venir a su padre, un poni igual que él, solo que con crin, cola y barba rizada y rojiza, junto a otra poni que era igual que su padre. OBVIO, ES SU HIJA. Grognak tan normal observo a su padre.

"Lo has hecho bastante bien hijo mío, los malditos ya no se levantaran y se unirán a nuestro pequeño imperio, no falta mucho para poder competir contra los malditos hechiceros y los malditos voladores esos." Hablo con superioridad el padre.

"Padre, no creó que podamos contra los unicornios y mucho menos contra los pegaseos padre." Dijo retractándose

Su hermana le dio una cachetada "¡NO VES QUE TU HERMANO ACTUO IGUAL Y POR ESO MURÍO!" Grito bastante enfurecida "Mostrar tu debilidad contra el enemigo facilita el asesinato" dijo su hermana.

"Pero Geraldine…" dijo sobándose pero no perdiendo su firmeza "¿No sabes lo fuertes que son? Ni siquiera sabemos si tienen una forma de luchar más avanzada, ¿Cómo vas a hacer para luchar contra semejante fuerza militar?" preguntó Grognak.

"Fácil, contigo al mando" Respondió el padre.

"¿¡QUE!?" Exclamo Grognak.

"Ya escuchaste a padre Grognak"

"P-Pero Geraldine, ¿no has sabido de las ultimas noticias que han rondado?" pregunto Grognak, con tal de que le hicieran caso.

"Es solo un mito, no lo he visto con mis ojos…" desmintió el padre.

"Además hermano mayor, sabes cómo es la fiebre de la guerra, todos inventan cosas que no han visto" Continuo Geraldine.

"¿Entonces prefieren arriesgarse a lo desconocido?" preguntó Grognak.

"¡NUNCA HAY QUE TEMER A LO DESCONOCIDO!" Grito, dando un pisotón el padre. "Si tu hermano siguiera vivo no serías el segundo al mando, pero solo por no tener a otro hijo que me apoyase en las cosas militares."

Grognak se enfureció "¿Y de quien fue la puta culpa de…?"

"Ese tono hermano…" interrumpió su hermana.

"No me digas que me tranquilice ¡FUE CULPA DE NUESTRO PADRE QUE MI HERMANO ESTUBIESE MUERTO!" Grito, apuntando a su propio padre "¡TU MANDASTE A UN PEQUEÑO GRUPO CONTRA LOS PEGASEOS CUANDO YO DECÍA QUE ERA UNA PESIMA IDEA!"

El padre muy enfurecido solo golpeo a su hijo con tal fuerza de que se quedó en el piso "¡TÚ NO PUEDES HABLARME ASÍ MALDITA SEA!"

Grognak, quien estaba algo aturdido se levantó mostrando firmeza "¿Miento?" dijo tosiendo "¿Quién mando a ese puñado de ponis a una misión suicida?"

"Ca-lla-te…"

"¿Miento?" Dijo, por fin levantándose "¿¡Y TU QUIERES MANDARLOS AL SUICIDIO!?"

"¡ES POR QUE SON DEBILES, DEBEN MOSTRAR MAS FUERZA!"

"¿Fuerza? ¿Y si también muestran inteligencia?"

"Hermano…" sermoneo Geraldine a su hermano.

"¡BASTA!" Grito enfurecido el padre. "¡ESTAS DESTERRADO!"

Todos mantuvieron silencio por un rato, incluyendo el pequeño Grognak.

"¿Así es como me quieres agradecer de haber enseñado muchas cosas que nuestros soldados no sabían?" preguntó Grognak.

"Regresaras hasta que sepas lo que es la obediencia y educación hacía tu propio padre…" Pauso "¡TE IRAS HACÍA EL TEMPLO SAGRADO DE NORNAS!" Grito con furia y fuerza hacía su propio hijo.

"P-Pero padre… No sabes que tan peligroso es el camino" dijo Geraldine, tratando de convencer a su padre.

Su padre, dando un pisotón y alzando su voz hablo "Hay sacrificios que hay que hacer…"

Grognak algo enfurecido se volteó y recogió solo su espada, un escudo que se lo puso en su espalda y se marchó, sin mirar atrás.


End file.
